


I don't wanna be without her

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Post-Break Up, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gary's thoughts after his break-up with Miranda.





	I don't wanna be without her

**Author's Note:**

> **My take on what might have gone through Gary's head right after Miranda brought back his stuff to the restaurant. It's not much, I know.**
> 
> **Miranda and Gary of course. I have nothing against Mike, but he's not… well Gary.**

**I don't wanna be without her.**

**By AbbyGibbs.**

 

Gary Preston was standing in his restaurant feeling defeated. Miranda had just brought his stuff back. They told each other they did the right thing by splitting up, but he didn't feel like it at all. To tell the truth, Gary was heartbroken. He was the one telling Miranda he couldn't go on like that. But now he was without her in his every day life, he felt even worse. Gary missed her terribly.

 

Why couldn't he simply tell her what she wanted to hear? On the other hand, why couldn't Miranda trust that he loved her? I loved her so much, he thought. He couldn't remember loving someone so desperately. Gary had done everything to show her that, and yet it wasn't enough. Since their separation, he felt like a part of him was missing. All he wanted to do, if he was honest with himself, was run back into her arms. But somehow, in his heart, Gary Preston knew he had made the right decision for them both.

 

Miranda needed to trust herself, now that she’d freed herself from her mother. It would be hard to live without her, very hard, as every fiber of his being craved to be with her.

 

It was for the best, Gary tried to convince himself.

 

Keeping busy, he hoped he'd feel better, but didn't. If anything, he felt even worse. How was that possible? And he couldn't do anything right. While baking a cake, he almost mixed the eggshells in the mixture. And if that wasn't enough, he also put salt instead of sugar in the dough preparation. No this couldn't keep going like this.

 

Some fresh air might help. He told Jacintha to keep an eye on the restaurant for a bit. It shouldn't take him too long. He hoped.

 

As he walked into the fresh air, Gary's thoughts wandered. He couldn't get his best friend out of his head. All the things they had done together, every moment they spend together swirled around in his mind. It was then he realized he didn't want to be — couldn't be — without her.

 

He sighed heavily. How stupid he had been?

 

A smile appeared on his lips, then. The first smile since their separation.

 

Tickets to Wick. That's what he needed. He would ask her to elope with him.

 

The End.

 

 

 


End file.
